figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Figverse Wiki talk:Projects/Discuss
This is where we'll be discussing the things covered on the project page. Before we begin, a couple of things: * Please turn off the visual editor; it occasionally breaks things. ( > "Editing" > "Enable visual editor (where available)") * Take a look at Help:Wikitext and Help:Wikitext/more examples for basic formatting. It's really simple to use, trust me. Step 1 So, does anybody have any qualms with the stuff decided during Project Phoenix? DarthKitty (talk) 11:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : Some thoughts I have on the conclusions made from the previous project: *When did Fig Hunter become its own entity? I was under the impression that it referred to the community. *I don't think the wiki needs to be renamed. It's easier for people to find the wiki with the exact same name than having a URL like figverse.wikia.com. : The last point seems fine to me. ;) Masterchocobo (talk) 01:45, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think we've really talked on Fig Hunter before, so uh, hi there. (That's probably my fault though, since I don't go into chat.) Thank you for taking the time to write at least that. :) ::Anyway, could you clarify what you mean by your first point? Do you have any problems with the larger issue of atonominity? Are you trying to make sense of something I explained poorly? Are you just "splitting hairs"? ::For your second point, Wikia can leave the a redirect to the new domain if we change our name, if the community wants that and if the local administration (See also: User:DarthKitty) asks nicely. The redirect might remain indefinitely, until someone else asks for the domain, until Wikia decides to do large-scale server maintenance (they did that with user images on Community Central recently - apparently a lot of images piled up over the past four years, and they got rid of the ones that weren't in use), or for a set period of time. If the latter, I doubt the time limit would be less than one year, which should give people time to adjust. ::tl;dr: I don't think people will have any difficulty finding us if we change our name. ::Also, you didn't mention the Content Policy; are you fine with that, or...? ::DarthKitty (talk) 19:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fufu, I've talked to you on the site before, Darthkitty. ::::Looking at the Content Policy, I would support the changing of the wiki to Figverse Wiki '''or whatnot, if that is what the wiki will be about; the current name (Fig Hunter) makes it sound like anything pertinent to the website (and not the fictional universe created by Pseudolonewolf) would be allowed on this wiki. ::::When I was referring to Fig Hunter being its own entity, I was referring to this: ::::*Fig Hunter Wiki should be '''autonomous; its practices, attitudes, rules, styles, etc. should be decided by the community, not by Fig Hunter or Pseudolonewolf. :::: Emphasis italicised. :::: I thought that Fig Hunter referred to the community that exists on the site; the wording made it seem like that some third party has ownership of Fig Hunter. Masterchocobo (talk) 04:36, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, right, that. That phrase was mainly directed at visual styles. Once upon a time, we changed the styles used on this wiki every time they were changed on Fig Hunter. That policy made things really messy, and led to quite a few problems. :::::I've always used "Fig Hunter" to refer to the site, and "Fig Hunters," "Denizens of Fig Hunter," or the like to refer to the community. That's interesting. :::::DarthKitty (talk) 21:44, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I see. I think it'd be clearer if we referred to the main site as "the Website" or something like: "... its practices, attitudes, rules, styles, etc. should be decided on by the community and not by the Website or Psuedolonewolf." Masterchocobo (talk) 22:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Three things: ::1) We should change the name, but not the URL. I can probably help brainstorm some ideas. ::2) I think that the Content Policy (don't know how to link) should be changed. I can work on that, if you approve. ::3) We should decide on a certain way to sign our talk posts. Coreyj (talk) 03:16, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can we just use ~~~~ or do you want our signatures to reflect our usernames on the site? Masterchocobo (talk) 04:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh, nevermind. ::::Coreyj (talk) 13:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::There are links to basic formatting at the top, if you need them. :::What do you think should be changed about the content policy? (Important policies should be discussed before being changed, just in case you didn't know.) :::I think the best course of action is to change both our Sitename and our URI, and to leave a redirect behind on the old URI (fighunter.wikia.com). Changing the URI will keep things consistent, and users won't be mislead (Wait, isn't this Figverse Wiki? Why is the URI different?). Leaving a redirect behind will ensure that users who look for us at fighunter.wikia.com still find us, and as I think I said somewhat clearly above maybe, I'm pretty sure the redirect will remain for at least a year, which will give most people time to adjust. :::I think we'll have enough time to warn people beforehand, too, with some sort of big gaudy message on the main page, and a post or two on any forums we know provide the occasional visitor (e.g. Kongregate). :::DarthKitty (talk) 21:44, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::(If you can't tell, I'm new at this.) :::::Figverse wiki is a fine name, though I'm not entirely sure if it really fits what this site is about. I mean, is it ever officially called or referred to as the "Figverse"? :::::As for the content policy, I can't exactly remember what I had an issue with. I'm pretty sure that my problem was with the first bullet point, as not only does it sound a bit unusual, but it is also vague. What's the reasoning behind it? That specific point doesn't seem to serve any purpose. ::::::(Sorry it took me so long to respond, anonymous; real life issues, and all that whatnot.) ::::::The word "Figverse" is entirely made-up, yes. That's the idea. You see, we need a term to refer to the setting wherein all of Pseudolonewolf's games and other media take place. Until recently, that place was the Astrostles Galaxy, but then he revealed his big plans for Alora Fane, DreamQuest, and Miasmon. Now there are two universes to deal with!! ::::::The two universes thing may seem dubious to you; I mean, how often has Pseudolonewolf followed through with his plans? Even so, the fact that he wants to take this step means that we should prepare for it. Even if his grand plans for Alora Fane fall through, the fact that he wants to make a new universe drastically increases the likelihood that he will. ::::::The word "Figverse" inherently fits this site's content; our site is about the Figverse, and everything that takes place therein. The Figverse includes, but is not limited to, the Astrostles Galaxy. Because the term is made-up, we can change what it means on a whim; if Pseudolonewolf adds a new universe to his collection, we can too. ::::::The first point of the Content Policy is an anti-smartass maneuver. Take a look at the following picture: ::::::What are all of those green things? Why, they're trees! Well, now the wiki needs an article about trees, because trees exist in the Astrostles Galaxy, which is part of the Figverse. ::::::That first point protects us from having a lot of bullexcrement articles about things which are pretty much the same as they are in real life. ::::::DarthKitty (talk) 18:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC)